Talk:Five Nights at Freddy's 2/@comment-12777565-20141006062243
Theory after Mike was fired 10 years later in year 2008 a new guard called John Smith who is 20 years old and Mike is now 30 and Mike became the new phone guy and at the first night Mike warned John that 10 years ago he was the second security guard and said you must close the doors if the animaltronics are in front of it and use the pistol or shotgun if they are there the first one to move was the old Bonnie where his face was removed Mike said the reason why there faces were removed because they were never repaired at the second night Mike forgot to say that 5 children were killed by a guy dressed up as Freddy Fazbear and went missing but then 5 days ago 8 children were killed by robber dressed up as Foxy and hided them in the animaltronic area and never found and said if you get hungry go to the cooking area and get some pizza with a gun to defend yourself from the animaltronics at night 3 he said that the new animaltronics are acutally defending you from the old ones except for Freddy who is really evil and wants to kill you and said that there is a Golden Freddy that is going to make you disappear he said put the monitor in your face and dont look at him and he will disappear at night 4 he said he might be there tomorrow or die today because the first security guard got killed in night 4 in the 90s he is holding a shotgun and Ak-47 and a Revolver then the old animaltronics came out and start attacking Mike when the new ones came out an beat up the old one but Mike started shooting the old ones and shot the new Freddy and said he was safe but the animaltronics are still alive they will wake in the next day at night Mike put them at the dumpster when the garbage truck came and at 6 Am when the Garbage guy was holding the trash can and notice they are to heavy and start moving and got attacked someone watching it was Mike recording the footage with is Iphone 1 and went to the Freddy Fazbear's pizza to warn John they killed the garbage guy and Mike left and went to the news station to warn that the animaltronics killed a garbage guy then the news started in 9:00 PM and the news guy said in tv to not go to Freddy Fazbear's pizza at night John watched the news at tv in his office and at 12:00 said the news reporter if you are a security guard at Fazbear's pizza use your guns and also the new ones watched it and started guarding the area and started beating them but they were beat up when John saw it in the cctv and Mike got his shotgun at 5:00 Am the animaltronics entered the Pizzeria and John closed the doors but the electricity is 10 percent John opened the doors and shoot all the animaltronics and got his pay 500 dollars at night 6 an extra night and there was a phone call Mike is at his house calling John said you need to get away there and removed the masks of the animaltronics and shoot the endoskeletons Mike said you need remove the masks by using a taser and John used the taser to kill the animaltronics and got fired and a pay of 1000 dollars and left Fazbear's pizza for killing the old animaltronics then the new ones got alive just to be nice again and the game ended (its a theory) The End.